


I'm as sure as us being alive

by Cowfish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First time tagging so I might die, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowfish/pseuds/Cowfish
Summary: “You’re Will’s wife right?” a voice from behind her asks.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Beverly Katz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I'm as sure as us being alive

“You’re Will’s wife right?” a voice from behind her asks.

Molly Foster (still known as Molly Graham, but that’s just semantics that’ll be ironed out in the future) had stepped foot outside the hospital with no sight of a perceivable future. Her son Wally stands next to her – attached to her hip – like any 11-year-old boy who just experienced life-threatening trauma would do. The pitter-patter of the umbrella reverberates louder in her ears as she turns her body to accommodate the stranger.

Stuck between a landscape of greys and muddled browns the rainy day brings out is a woman with stark black hair. She appears to be a few inches shorter than Molly (even from a relatively far enough distance it’s obvious from her eyes). The cuffs of her pants are a bit drenched while waiting for her reply; the stranger’s misted maroon leather jacket tells how long she’s been standing under the hospital entrance.

“It’s been some time since I talked to other people who weren’t on my visitor’s list. I’m getting ahead of myself – name’s Beverly Katz,” she bunches her hands in her jacket and takes a small step forward. The folding umbrella connected by a fraying strap swing and hits her sides. “Will used to visit me often but I didn’t see a whole lot of him these past few months. Before that, I irritated him until he explained why he was so cagey. He showed me a picture of you and your son. Told me he got married.”

Molly swallows down the lump in her throat. She speaks clearly. “Will and I are no longer together,” the words ring and Wally shifts his weight towards her. 

“I know.”

Beverly opens the small umbrella and exits the safety of the hospital entrance. She shortens the distance between them but allows ample enough space (enough for a weird conversation to start between two women who were friends with the same man). 

“I didn’t know him well, but I know how he acts,” (she wasn’t a friend then, an acquaintance). Beverly smirks after ending her statement. The woman appears bright in comparison to the gloomy setting (it’s a charm Molly finds endearing, but).

“Will’s dead.”

“So was I a long time ago. I know how the dead operate and Will Graham isn’t one of them.”

Molly’s eyebrows furrow for a quick second before softening her face once more. With all the white hairs that’s starting to decorate her head, she lacks a wrinkle above her nose. It’s a charm Beverly finds endearing. She opens her purse and parts around the contents until she pulls out a bulky keychain. It looks heavy with weathered grocery store discount cards – one wouldn’t notice the actual keys and small car remote unless they were looking for it. Molly gently pats down Wally’s shoulder and stoops to place the keys onto his open palm; she stares directly into her son’s eyes.

“Go to the car and stay inside. Here,” she retrieves a foldable umbrella not too dissimilar to Beverly’s, “I’ll be there soon.” 

Molly feels awful asking him after he almost lost her (knowing the panic button works calms her nerves a little bit). Yet, Wally is a more independent kid than people would expect. He brushes Molly’s shoulder and nods, walking off with the keys.

With her son blending into the fog and disappearing past a row of cars, she turns back to Beverly. 

“You were a part of his troubled past and chose not to talk much about it to me. Will said it wasn’t important when he gave me the ring,” (the aforementioned ring resides right next to her checkbook in her purse), “I don’t hold it against him – he was just a man running away from things.” 

“That’s more gratitude than he ever got. Lucky of him to meet you,” (Will said the same thing after they met), “He doesn’t get a lot of chances in life to settle down with someone. In fact, I never really remember him settling. His and Hannibal’s relationship was the closest I ever saw.”

“You knew Hannibal Lecter?” Molly asked in a suppressed tone. 

“I was supposed to be Will’s lackey when he was in jail and tried to start my own investigation on Dr. Lecter. One thing led to another and I was stuck in the hospital for a while,” she motions her head towards the building, “Not a lot can say they’ve survived investigating Hannibal the Cannibal. Even if my attempt was discontinued early.” Beverly springs out a light chuckle, “The only thing Will and I have in common honestly.”

“And now you and him have me in common.”

Beverly looks at Molly with amusement. “And now you. Lucky that I bumped into you while I was finally allowed to leave the hospital. It would’ve been awkward to talk about the past with someone who’s there. I sure didn’t want to test it out with Jack.”

“Jack. God,” Molly laughs wholeheartedly. Beverly joins as Molly tries to speak again, “I would love to see you try. It seems that man's not allowed a break. I wish I could stay angry at him longer but I can’t – he contributed to Will’s fate as much as the rest of us.”

Before Beverly can respond, Molly continues (with confidence). “When I was stuck on the hospital bed underneath the thin blankets, I entertained the idea of blaming myself – but after seeing him for the last time, I couldn’t. I think you recognize that Will dying with Hannibal was as much of a finality as the world ending. These men don’t exist anymore. They’re something else entirely.”

“Thus, Will Graham is dead.”

“Thus, Molly Graham is dead. And Molly Foster lives once again.”

“And Beverly Katz lives once again.”

The crash and roar of distant thunder jolt the two women as if it was transferred onto them. They laugh in mutual acceptance of a new life started. Signaled by the oncoming storm, Beverly gathers her phone as the laughter settles down. “Thank you for talking to me. Molly Foster is a fun lady to talk to,” she smiles (with her Cheshire smirk, as Molly now dubs it). Molly yelps disapprovingly when she begins to order an Uber. 

“I already have a car in the parking lot,” (like Beverly needs reminding), “and Wally would’ve let the heater on while we were talking. No use in paying God knows how much for an Uber.”

Beverly stands still for the first time during their companionship. Her eyes light up (Molly notices) as she asks, “Are you sure?”

Molly laughs as if it’s a silly question (Beverly even blushes). 

“I’m as sure as us being alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfiction and Hannibal for AO3! It feels weird lmao. Thank you for the Murder Family server for helping me discover this prompt :,) Not Betaed cause I just wanted it to be a small project!


End file.
